


Schegge di un cuore di legno

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Legno di abete e nucleo di corda di cuore di drago” gli aveva detto Olivander, con il tono fiero di qualsiasi artigiano di fronte alla propria creatura.Non era niente di speciale, ma per Colin era una delle cose più importanti che possedesse.





	Schegge di un cuore di legno

** Schegge di un Cuore di Legno **

_“Assolutamente no, Canon!”_

La voce della McGranitt gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie.

Durante tutta la sua vita, aveva sempre cercato di obbedire a quanto gli veniva chiesto.

Eppure in quel momento era come se davanti a lui si stessero aprendo due vie, con direzioni completamente divergenti.

Da una parte la sicurezza di sopravvivere a quella notte folle e macabra.

Dall’altra, l’incertezza, le ombre, la morte.

Nella prima opzione, avrebbe sofferto per la paura di ciò che poteva accadere a coloro che erano rimasti a difendere Hogwarts, a tutte quelle persone che l’avevano sempre incoraggiato, che l’avevano fatto sentire importante quanto loro, che mai l’avevano trattato come un semplice ragazzino.

Nella seconda opzione... valutò il rischio.

E comprese che assai migliore era la sorte di chi decideva di prenderli quei rischi, di provare a lottare, persino quando le speranze cominciavano a sparire.

E sentiva che non voleva essere da solo quando si fosse reso conto che non potevano farcela.

Cercando di non dare nell’occhio, rientrò fra le mura di Hogwarts. Fu meno difficile di quanto pensasse: presi com’erano dall’assalto dei Mangiamorte, nessuno fece caso ad un ragazzino che girava per i corridoi.

Colin sospirò. Lo scenario davanti a lui era quasi pietoso.

Spesso aveva sentito parlare di quell’entità chiamata ‘guerra’, ma averla sotto gli occhi era qualcosa che, lo sentiva, non sarebbe più riuscito a dimenticare.

Osservò la sua bacchetta, con la disperazione di chi sente di non avere altro a tenerlo a galla.

Ricordava il giorno in cui l’aveva comprata, cinque anni prima, e ricordava quanto si fosse sentito _importante._ La bacchetta faceva il mago, aveva sempre avuto questa sensazione, e mai come in quel momento la sentiva fortificarsi, come se traesse energia dallo stesso pericolo circostante.

 _“Legno di abete e nucleo di corda di cuore di drago”_ gli aveva detto Olivander, con il tono fiero di qualsiasi artigiano di fronte alla propria creatura.

Non era niente di speciale, ma per Colin era una delle cose più importanti che possedesse.

Prese fiato, drizzò le spalle e si diresse verso l’infuriare della battaglia, fingendo persino con se stesso di non provare il minimo timore.

Era la paura che uccideva, più di qualsiasi maledizione.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese Neville, non appena lo vide. Lui scosse le spalle, e assunse un’aria stralunata. Per lui la sua presenza dentro la scuola era qualcosa di scontato, eppure si rese conto che molti altri avevano deciso di intraprendere la via più sicura, legati ad un profondo senso di autoconservazione.

“Sono venuto qui a combattere” rispose, con semplicità. Il ragazzo più grande lo fissò per qualche attimo, prima di sorridere.

“Non dovresti essere qui. La McGranitt s’infurierebbe se ti vedesse” gli fece notare tranquillamente. A Colin venne da ridere per il paradosso di quella frase.

“Venti punti in meno a Grifondoro, allora” gli disse, prima di voltarsi per fronteggiare i Mangiamorte, al fianco delle persone che amava.

******

Pur quando ci si rendeva conto che una cosa sarebbe accaduta ineluttabilmente, che non si poteva fare nulla per fermarla, la rassegnazione tardava a giungere.

E Colin non si voleva rassegnare.

Ci aveva provato, ci aveva provato davvero.

Aveva scagliato incantesimi, tutti quelli che aveva perfezionato durante le riunioni dell’ES, tutti quelli che senza l’aiuto dei suoi amici non sarebbe mai riuscito a scagliare.

Era stato bravo, ma era stato comunque fagocitato dal male che imperava intorno a lui.

Il tempo di voltarsi, e non c’era stato più nulla.

Vide le scintille verdi farglisi incontro, e non ebbe che un momento per stringere la sua bacchetta, per aggrapparsi a quell’ormai inutile pezzo di legno. Non cercava di reagire, sapeva che non sarebbe servito, che nessun riflesso, per quanto pronto, l’avrebbe salvato in quel frangente.

Voleva solo che quella bacchetta lo accompagnasse nella morte, come simbolo del fatto che lui era un mago, che l’aveva usata per degli scopi che andavano ben oltre quelli scolastici.

Che Colin Canon aveva partecipato alla battaglia di Hogwarts, che aveva perso, e che il suo spirito non avrebbe mai lasciato quelle mura, così come quello di tutti coloro che giacevano esanimi ai suoi piedi, ai quali si sarebbe unito presto.

Quando le scintille finalmente lo colpirono, si limitò a cadere.

Come tanti prima di lui, come ne sarebbero caduti dopo.

Cadde.

Eppure, per qualche strana ragione, rimase cosciente.

Era come se ancora potesse camminare, come se fosse ancora vivo. A smentire questa tesi, il corpo che giaceva ai suoi piedi.

Vide Oliver Baston rabbrividire, prima di trascinarlo via da quella Babilonia.

Tentò di togliergli la bacchetta dalla mano, ma non vi riuscì. Era come se fosse diventata parte di lui, parte di quello che era stato in vita, e di quello che sarebbe stato nella morte.

Una morte giunta troppo presto, questo Colin leggeva nello sguardo dell’ex-Grifondoro.

Lo vide rifiutare l’aiuto di un altrettanto scosso Neville, e portarlo nella Sala Grande, in mezzo agli eroi.

Si sentiva svanire, come se quegli ultimi attimi sulla Terra gli fossero stati concessi, e non fossero dovuti.

L’ultima cosa che vide, fu lo sguardo di Harry posarsi sul suo corpo.

_Sembrava così piccolo, da morto..._

Poi se ne andò, conscio di essere morto, anche se forse invano, almeno lottando per tutti coloro che ora inorridivano di fronte alle sue spoglie inanimate.

Lasciò una parte di sé ad Hogwarts, una parte che in quel momento poteva dirsi davvero _felice._

Salutò tacitamente e senza rimorsi se stesso e i suoi amici; poi lanciò uno sguardo di commiato alla bacchetta, ringraziandola per averlo scelto.

Un addio che non gli pesava, e avrebbe voluto che coloro che al momento lo compiangevano, lo sapessero. Eppure, i loro sguardi contriti gli diedero una vaga speranza.

Finché ancora avevano la capacità di provare dolore di fronte alla morte, avevano ancora la possibilità di sconfiggere qualsiasi nemico.


End file.
